We Are In Love
by irma1129
Summary: We Are In Love merupakan acara dimana beberapa artis atau idol akan dipasangkan sebagai pasangan kekasih .. Ketika Maknae dari Boygroup yang sedang dalam puncak populatitasnya dipasangkan dengan seorang penyanyi solo yang baru debut ? MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN MARKXHAECHAN story GS


**_*blackroom_**

 _HC : Annyeonghaseyo Lee Haechan imnida, aku seorang penyanyi solo_

Siapa yang tidak kenal Lee Haechan, dia merupakan penyanyi solo yang baru memulai debutnya di bawah naungan YG Ent. Meskipun terbilang masih rookies tapi Haechan sudah cukup terkenal dikalangan penggemar YG yang sering melihatnya di beberapa video clip artis YG, dia juga terkenal dengan suara unik yang dia miliki bahkan ketika single yang menjadi lagu debutnya rilis, lagu itu berada di 10 top chart music itu cukup mengagumkan untuk seorang penyanyi solo rookies.

"Ohh Annyeong," Haechan yang berada di dalam ruang rekaman melambaikan tangannya pada salah satu kamera yang merekamnya.

Terdengar suara khas sang penyanyi itu mengalun dengan beriringan dengan melodi yang sangat cocok dengan suaranya.

"Aku baru saja melakukan pekerjaanku, aku cukup lelah karena harus melakukan beberapa rekaman dan aku tidak sedang memakai make up" Haechan menutup wajahnya dengan beberapa kertas yang ada ditangannya dan kini duduk untuk mengamati hasil rekamannya "see u later" tambahnya

*

Pemandangan kota Seoul sangat indah apalagi ketika malam menjelang, gedung - gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan beberapa lampu yang menghiasi jalan raya yang selalu terlihat padat oleh berbagai kendaraan.

Sebuah cafe yang berada didaerah sekitar Gangnam terlihat cukup sepi tidak seperti biasanya sampai suara lonceng yang menandakan seorang pengunjung datang berbunyi.

"Aku pesan Hot Chocolate" ucapan wanita yang di ketahui Lee Haechan yang kini berdiri di depan pantri sebuah cafe

Tak lama seorang pelayan memberikan pesanannya disertai sebuah amplop berwarna merah, Haechan memberikan tatapan bertanya pada pelayan itu tapi sang pelayan hanya memberikan senyumannya.

Haechan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi cafe Yang menghadap sebuah jendela jadi dia bisa melihat pemandangan jalan didalam cafe itu, cukup lama menikmati hot chocolatenya kini matanya tertuju pada amplop merah yang ada disampingnya. Dirinya segera membuka amplop itu dan membaca isi nya

 _"Selamat datang di acara We Are In Love._

 _Sekarang kamu akan menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang, Kami sudah menyediakan 5 foto yang nantinya akan menjadi salah satu pasangan kencan anda"_

"Bukankah dia Lee Jeno" dia memegang salah satu foto yang ada didepan mejanya berusaha menunjukannya pada kamera "aku pernah melakukan syuting CF bersamanya" jelasnya

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya" Haechan menyimpan kembali foto 1 dan foto ke 5 yang tadi ada di tangannya

Foto 1 Young B yang merupakan salah satu rapper yang sukses di dunia industri

Foto 2 Jinyoung yang merupakan salah satu member GOT7

Foto 3 Mark Lee, dia juga merupakan salah satu member dari NCT yang sedang digilai di korea

Foto 4 Lee Jeno yang merupakan aktor pendatang baru yang sukses menjadi perhatian netizen

Foto 5 Yukhei yang merupakan aktor sekaligus penyanyi yang berasal dari Hongkong

"Salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi pasanganku" gumamnya

 ** _*blackroom_**

 _HC : aku sangat gugup,aku belum pernah melakukan sebuah kencan sebelumnya jadi aku takut mengacaukan kencan pertamaku, mereka sudah memiliki banyak fans apakah aku akan baik - baik saja._

 _Aku harap teman kencanku nanti adalah seseorang yang bisa menjadi seorang teman bukan kah itu akan membuatku nyaman jika bersamanya_.

*

Kini sebuah musik terdengar semakin kencang dan jelas, terdapat beberapa pria yang sedang melakukan latihan dance. mereka sangat terlihat fokus dan kompak melakukan setiap gerakan dancenya.

"Okay" teriak salah satu pelatih

"Kalian melakukannya dengan baik, kita lanjutkan latihannya besok"

"N aaa C aaa T aaa uhhh" teriak mereka

 ** _*blackroom_**

 _M : Annyeonghaeso NCT maknae Mark imnida, aku berusia 20 tahun dan memegang posisi rapp di NCT_

 _NCT127 merupakan boygroup naungan_ _SM Ent yang beranggotakan 9 orang yang tak lain Taeyong, Taeil, jhonny, Yuta, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Winwin dan Mark. NCT127 banyak mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan bahkan ketika masih menjadi rookies mereka menyambar semua penghargaan rookies of the year di berbagai penghargaan akhir tahun._

Para member NCT kini tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dari rasa lelah setelah sekitar 2 jam melakukan latihan untuk persiapan penampilan untuk konser perdana mereka.

"Mark ini untukmu" sang manager yang baru memasuki ruangan itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah padanya

"Apa ini hyung" tanyanya membolak - balikan amplop yna sudah ada di tangannya

"Bukalah jika kau penasaran" itu adalah suara sang leader yang kebetulan ada disampingnya ketika sang manager memberikan amplop itu

Kini para hyung berkumpul utuk melihat apa isi amplop yang diberikan manager hyung padanya, dengan hati - hati Mark membuka amplop itu dan membacanya.

" _Selamat datang di Were Are In Love._

 _Hari ini kamu akan mulai menjalani sebuah hubungan bersama seseorang. Salah satu dari 5 foto ini nantinya akan menjadi teman kencan anda"_

Mark dapat mendengar suara gaduh dan godaan para hyung kepadanya, dia segera melihat beberapa foto yang ada didalam amplop itu.

"Wah mereka semua cantik dan memiliki umur yang tak jauh darimu Mark" ucap Jhonny ketika melihat ke 5 foto itu

"Bukankah dia koeun, salah satu model ivy tahun lalu" tunjuk Doyoung pada foto pertama

"Bukankah lebih baik kau menjalani kencan dengan seseorang yang sudah cukup kau kenal" Jaehyun menunjukan foto Yeri padanya "berada di agensi yang sama akan lebih mudah ketika nanti rumor muncul diantara kalian" goda Jaehyun

"Eeeeyyy" kini para hyung bergabung untuk menggoda kedekatanku dengan maknae Red Velvet Kim Yeri, sebenarnya kami hanya sekedar teman sebaya yang cukup dekat dari masa traineer sampai sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa hyung nya selalu berlebihan bahkan beberapa fans juga mengcouplekan dirinya dengan Yeri.

"Akh aku tidak akan rela jika teman kencanmu dia" mereka terdiam ketika mendengar suara Taeil hyung yang tiba - tiba

"Taeil hyung adalah fanboy Lee Haechan" kini sang leader membuka suara, sebagai rommate tentu saja dia tau mathyung nya seorang fanboy dari rookies penyanyi solo itu

Mark tertawa mendengar ucapan sang leader, tentu saja dia juga masih ingat bagaimana Taeil hyung sempat marah pada sang manager karena melarangnya pergi ke fansign pertama Lee Haechan.

"Taeil hyung akan patah hati jika benar Mark di pasangkan dengan Haechan" goda jhonny

Foto 1 Koeun seorang model dan aktris yang sedang naik daun

Foto 2 Yeri merupakan maknae dari Red Velvet

Foto 3 Kim Yoojung seorang aktris

Foto 4 Lee Haechan yang merupakan seorang penyanyi solo rookie

Foto 5 Soomi yang merupakan penyanyi solo

 ** _*blackroom_**

 _M : Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam urusan kencan tapi aku berharap semua akan berjalan dengan baik._

 _Aku harap dia seseorang yang memiliki sifat keibuan_

*

Meskipun musim dingin cuaca di kota seoul sangat bagus, Haechan berjalan menyusuri setiap jalan dengan suasana hati yang kacau antara senang dan gugup tentunya karena hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan pasangan kencannya. Kedua tangannya penuh, bahkan dia sampai lupa apa yang dibawanya ini.

Hari ini Haechan menggunakan pakaian kasual yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai tertiup angin. Haechan menarik napasnya ketika melihat sebuah gerbang tempat tujuannya.

"Annyeonghaseo" ucap nya mengintip kedalam sebuah rumah tradisional korea yang ada di daerah Cheong Cheon Dang.

Ketika dirinya memasuki halaman rumah itu dia melihat rumah tradisional dengan dua ruangan yang terpisah, Haechan dengan ragu memasuki salah satu ruangan itu. Dirinya merasakan hawa yang hangat ketika memasuki ruangan itu berbeda ketika dirinya masih berdiri dihalaman yang cukup dingin.

"Halo, apa ada orang di ruangan sana" teriaknya tapi hanya keheningan yang dia dapatkan. Haechan segera mendudukan diri dan melepas jaket yang membungkus badannya.

Disaat yang sama sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju menerjang jalanan kota Seoul, senyuman tak pernah hilang di bibir sang pengemudi mengingat hari ini akan menjadi hari yang istimewa baginya. Sebenarnya mobil yang dia gunakan adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya ketika dirinya berusia 17 tahun.

"Dia belum datang" keluh Haechan

"apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku bosan" matanya berkeliling melihat seisi ruangan mencari apa pun yang bisa membunuh rasa bosannya namun hasilnya nihil.

Haechan mengeluarkan sebuah novel yang ada didalam tasnya, mungkin dengan membaca akan mengurangi rasa bosannya. Awalnya memang benar rasa bosannya kini sudah tidak ada tapi kini rasa kantuk melandanya, mungkin efek semalam dia kurang tidur di tambah suasana hangat dalam ruangan ini membuatnya tambah mengantuk. Haechan menggunakan novel sebagai penghalang wajahnya, dia memutuskan untuk tidur sembari menunggu pasangannya.

Sekitar 20 menit akhirnya Mark sampai di tempat tujuannya, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dia segera membuka bagasi mobilnya dan membawa beberapa barang.

"Oh dia sudah datang " gumam Mark ketika mendapati sepasang sepatu yang berada di sebelah ruangan yang akan dia masuki

Haechan segera membuka kedua matanya dan menyingkirkan novel yang ada di wajahnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang dan suara pintu yang terbuka, dirinya segera bangun.

"Diluar benar - benar dingin" Keluh Mark sambil melepaskan topinya dan menyimpan barang bawaannya

"Annyeonghaseo" ucap Haechan, Mark cukup terkejut mendengar suara yang ada berasal dari sebelah ruangannya

"Annyeonghaseo" balas Mark

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat" Haechan menatap dingding ruangan disebelahnya sebelum menemukan sebuah lubang berbentuk kotak yang menyambungkan kedua ruangan itu

 *** _blackroom_**

 _HC : aku hanya sedikit kecewa ketika dia datang terlambat pada pertemuan pertama kita, bukankah seharusnya seorang pria yang datang lebih awal dari pada wanita._

"Akh, aku minta maap. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku"

Mark sangat merasa bersalah di pertemuan pertama mereka dia membuat seseorang menunggu untuknya

"OMG .." Mark sangat terkejut melihat sebuah tangan muncul pada lubang diruangannya

"Ini, bukankah kau tadi bilang kedinginan" Haechan menyerahkan sebuah hotpad melalui lubang itu

"Terima kasih" Mark menerima hotpad yang diberikan Haechan

 _* **blackroom**_

 _M : aku senang ketika dia memperhatikan hal kecil tentang diriku, aku rasa dia orang yang sangat pengertian. Aku sangat berterima kasih meskipun aku datang terlambat tapi dia masih peduli padaku_.

"Tunggu sebentar" Mark menyerahkan salah satu minuman yang dibawanya "ini untukmu"

"Hot Chocolate" ucap Haechan saat menerima minuman itu

"Kau menyukainya" tebak Mark

"Aku menyukainya" mendengar jawaban itu membuat Mark merasa sedikit lega "terima kasih" ucap Haechan

"Berapa usiamu" tanya Haechan

"Emhh 20 tahun"

"Jadi kau lebih tua dariku, jadi apa aku boleh memanggilmu oppa"

"Tentu saja"

 *** _blackroom_**

 _M : dia tipe orang yang to the point, Aku pikir dia orang yang simple dan menyenangkan._

"Tunggu sebentar, ini adalah hadiah yang sangat special"Mark membuka sebuah kotak yang ada disampingnya

"Apa ini??" Haechan tertawa ketika menerima hadiah special yang diberikan Mark untuknya "kenapa oppa memberikan ini padaku" dirinya tak habis pikir hadiah special yang dimaksud Mark adalah alat pendeteksi detak jantung

"Agar Kau bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku" Mark cukup malu mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, dan sebenarnya ini adalah ide dari Jhonny hyung

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Mark, Haechan langsung memasangkan alat itu pada telinganya.

"Omg aku bisa gila" gumam Mark membawa tangan Haechan untuk memeriksa jantungnya "kau bisa mendengarnya?" tanya Mark

"Oohh oppa kau baik - baik saja" Haechan bisa mendengar detak jantung Mark berdetak sangat cepat.

*blackroom

 _HC : Aku bisa mendengar jelas detak jantung nya, aku rasa jika aku juga memeriksa detak jantungku hasilnya akan sama seperti detak jantung oppa._

 _M : aku hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang baru saat pertemuan pertama kita jadi aku ingin dia mengingat bagaimana jantungku berdetak. Ini akan sangat berbeda ketika kami bertemu satu sama lain_.

"Ini untukmu" Haechan menyerahkan sebuah syal berwarna merah "karena cuaca cukup dingin kau harus memakainya" tambahnya

"Kau membelinya ?" tanya Mark

"Aku membuatnya sendiri" balas Haechan

Mark sangat tersentuh mengetahui bahwa syal ini sebuah handmade buatan sendiri, meskipun Mark belum tahu siapa pasangannya tapi dari 5 foto itu mereka merupakan public figure yang sangat sibuk sama seperti dirinya.

Sebenarnya itu salah satu alasan mengapa Haechan mengantuk ketika menunggu Mark datang, karena dirinya harus menyelesaikan syal yang dibuatnya yang baru selesai tengah malam. Bisa saja dia membeli syal tanpa harus repot - repot membuat sendiri, tapi dia ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah yang special maka dari itu dia merajut syal itu sendiri.

Haechan mengambil foto yang ada di atas novelnya foto itu merupakan foto dirinya yang masih kecil yang dibawanya

"Ini foto masa kecilku" Ucap Haechan ragu

"Kyeopta" ucap Mark ketika melihat foto itu, dia memeriksa ke 5 foto yang pertama diberikan padanya. Setelah beberapa menit Mark menyerahkan foto yang cukup sama dengan foto yang diberikan Haechan

"Aku pikir ini" Mark memberikan foto Lee Haechan, karena menurutnya memiliki kesamaan dengan foto yang diberikan padanya tadi. "Kalian terlihat sama"

Haechan tersenyum melihat foto masa kecilnya dan fotonya bersanding, tidak disangka pasangannya bisa menebak dengan benar bahwa itu adalah dirinya.

"Oppa bukankah ini kau ?" Haechan menyerahkan foto NCT Mark pada nya, Mark tersenyum tapi bukankah tidak akan seru jika dia langsung mengakui itu memang dirinya. Jadi dia mencoba bermain dengan Haechan

"Eyyy" mendengar keluhan dari sebrang ruangan itu membuat Haechan cukup tertegun "tapi aku yakin itu oppa" keluhnya

"Kalau ini" Haechan kini menyerahkan foto seorang aktor bernama Lee Jeno

Haechan hanya mendengar suara tawa dari sebrang ruangan itu, apa dia dipermainkan pikirnya.

"Ini" Dia kini menyerahkan foto Young B dan Jinyoung

"OMG aku tak yakin kalau ini oppa" foto terakhir yang dia serahkan adalah foto Yukhei

Mark tak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat foto yang Haechan serahkan padanya, dia cukup senang bisa mengerjai pasangannya itu.

"Akh berhenti mengerjaiku" keluh Haechan "berikan fotomu" rajuknya

"Bukankah masih ada yang lain lagi, coba kau lihat di sebelah sana" Haechan memperhatikan tangan Mark yang kini menunjuk ke berbagai arah. Isss Haechan sangat kesal sekarang

"Akhhh .." Mark meringis ketika merasakan tangannya di gigit oleh Haechan

*blackroom

 _M : Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah gigitan di pertemuan pertama kami_

"Aku yakin ini oppa" Haechan kembali menunjukan foto dirinya pada Mark , sebelum memberikan jawaban tiba - tiba lampu diruangan itu padam menyisakan sebuah cahaya pada dingding depan.

"What Happened??" Ucap Mark mencoba berdiri

Haechan bisa melihat bayangan Mark yang kini sedang berdiri membuat dirinya otomatis berdiri mendekati bayangan Mark.

"It's so cool"

"Oppa annyeong" Haechan melambaikan tangannya

"I'm taller than you" Mark melihat bayangan Haechan didingding ruangannya

"Ya kau lebih tinggi dariku" balas Haechan

Haechan berdiri cukup lama sebelum Mark menggeser posisi berdiri nya membuat bayangan Mark dan Haechan bersatu

"Bayangan kita menyatu" gumam Haechan

"Kau bisa menari?" tanya Mark

"Seperti ini" Haechan memutarkan beberapa kali tubuhnya, sedangkan Mark berusaha memegang bayangan tangan Haechan

* _ **blackroom**_

 _M : hanya dengan melihat bayangannya dan mendengar suaranya aku sudah begitu senang_

 _HC : aku belum bertemu langsung dengannya tapi aku sudah merasa nyaman_

Beberapa saat kemudian lampu diruangan itu kembali mati dan hanya menampilkan sebuah tulisan pada dingding itu.

"Bukalah pintu dan temui pasanganmu" ucap Mark dan Haechan secara bersamaan

Haechan segera memakaikan Jaket pada tubuhnya sama seperti yang Mark lakukan. Kini mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar

" 1, 2 , 3 "

"Annyeonghaseo" sapa keduanya

Mark segera keluar dari ruangannya dan menunggu Haechan kembali menyembunyikan diri dibalik pintu

"Dia memakai syalnya" gumam Haechan setelah mengintip Mark yang sudah berdiri di luar

"Annyeonghaseo"sapa Haechan membungkukkan badannya pada Mark yang sekarang ada di depannya

Mereka terdiam cukup lama di tengah cuaca yang cukup dingin, keduanya sama - sama bingung harus melakukan apa.

* _ **blackroom**_

 _M : dia sangat cute_

 _HC : aku sangat terkejut ketika bertatap langsung dengan oppa, I already have a crush on him_

"Udara diluar cukup dingin, bagaimana kalau kita mencari sesuatu yang hangat untuk dimakan" tawar Mark

"apa kau sudah makan?" Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

Setelah membereskan barang masing - masing akhirnya mereka meninggalkan rumah tradisional korea itu

"Ladies first" Mark segera membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Haechan

"Oww you have a good sense" jawaban Haechan membuat Mark tertawa sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlari menuju tempat kemudi

Mark memastikan bahwa Haechan yang kini duduk disampingnya sudah memakai sabuk pengaman

"Apa kau masih kedinginan" Mark melihat Haechan yang terus menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya "apa aku perlu menaikan suhu penghangat dalam mobil ini?"

"Tidak perlu oppa" sanggah Haechan

"Kau yakin?" Haechan menganggu kan kepala nya "baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Mark

Mark segera melajukan mobil sport hitamnya menjauhi tempat dimana Mark dan Haechan bertemu.

Tbc,

Ok ini adalah fanfic chapter ke 2 yang saya publis. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari acara wgm versi china dan aku bikin chap ini sama kaya We are In Love song jihyo Chen Bolin

awalnya udah lama berhenti bikin fanfic tapi karna fanfic Markhyuck sangat sedikit di ffn jadi w putusin buat bikin ff Markhyuck sebanyak - banyaknya .. Lestarikan ff Markhyuck

Mohon maap dan harap dimaklumi jika ada E.Y.D yang berantakan dan penyusunan kata yang kurang cocok.

Semoga kalian menyukainya,

Jangan lupa masukan dan review nya

Salam Markhyuck shipper


End file.
